User talk:TheWikiOddish
Archive 1 Forum Input Hello there. I would appreciate if you can vote or add your input to my forum that involves the progression of Pokémon and move pages. Click here for the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 14:49, July 11, 2019 (UTC) August art contest Harsh is doing a art contest next month so you know of his post https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/p/3343172654596342424/r/3344233352137069646 as seen hopefully it comes through and if interested i'll let you know when he does announce it when he does it you want to participant in it if busy i understand and say no more right now he deciding on theme so i'm wait til everyone has decide on theme before i vote what do you think? : '' Check the post and let him know and when he announces i'll swing by reply a message and say hey alright? But so you know and i knowIt's been while so.'' : '' Have a great day or in your time zone via night etc alright meaning i'll talk tomorrow when active okay so good night sweet dreams.-..-Trainer Micah (talk) 20:35, July 11, 2019 (UTC) '' Your welcome And oh? I see nicely done i like actually i haven't decided if i'll join and participant in it just incase someone decided to do another, So a "request competition" Has been added to mixed media post incase someone wants a competition sooner or later. : '' All they have to do is reply me and i'll talk to Harsh if active if always late then never so suprising we had two one was Harsh's the other was Genish Gajelly via Viabhav what we called the user.'' : We weren't informed so gladly i moderated around and saw so yep i renamed the post called meme competition and helped the user out as a judge and we announced the winners yesterday so yeah gladly i moderatored around and saw like huh?. '' : ''Alright so next time be sure we know of it any competition requests reply it in mixed media post so i'll hold it incase anyone wants a second competition going alright so we can plan it out okay? : But so you users sometimes...-Trainer Micah (talk) 13:47, July 12, 2019 (UTC) '' Responding to you about the Pikachu Glitch article Responding to your message about deleting the page I created. I think that you have to know some facts before talking or even threaten with block my account. I didn't copied anything from Bulbapedia: all the text I put in the new article was mine. I wrote that article and I published it in Bulbapedia, but the mods erased it. I let here an article of the spanish wiki: https://www.wikidex.net/wiki/Glitch_de_Pikachu So, you can't delete the article for allegedly copied from another site. Despite this fact, I think that I can put my own content in different wikis, it shouldn't be? And now, about if the content is too much long. You said that it couldn't be too long. Well, that's why I think that, this glitch in specifically, need it's own article. Because I think that It's very interesant and useful, and It's explanation is too long. You said that all the content has to be posted in the general page, but this makes the page more longer in long-term, and I think If the wiki have more articles, their content will be higher. That's all. I apologize If I made some grammar mistakes. I considered the message that you sent to me a bit threaten, and I have my points to justify my actions. Greetings. Addri Trainer (talk) 14:35, July 19, 2019 (UTC) My wiki Come back and fix your pages, I miss you! Mozart999 (talk) 16:06, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Oddish Hi, how do you get oddish scrolling down your screen? From Travjt (talk) 16:53, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Third template Here's the discussion. It looks a bit incomplete, I know, but I'd like to hear your feedback about this mock-up. 'Energy X' 22:48, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Just wondering but Why do you like Oddish so much? Mozart999 (talk) 17:19, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Vandal You can always contact VSTF if no admins are present to bloxk the user. 'Energy X' 05:25, September 11, 2019 (UTC) I'm making my own Fakedex https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User:Mozart999/Pok%C3%A9mon_Copper_and_Iron Mozart999 (talk) 01:39, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Accident Hi Odish, I think the Duosion and Reniculous sprites have been accidentally switched into Gothorita and Gothitelle by acident when u were editing the SwSh page. Just a reminder. Diana Lover (talk) 23:50, November 16, 2019 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 23:50, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Hi Oddish, I want to know how do I check which pokemon does not have the Gen VIII learnset updated? I tried checking a few of them and they seem to be have the gen 8 movesets updated. How would I know which ones are still remaining? I was feeling like editing that kinda stuff so let me know if there's any other way to look for those specific pages with incomplete information regarding learnset/ tms/ breeding moves etc. Thx! Katsukii Bakugou (talk) 13:03, December 14, 2019 (UTC) I ain't able to find links of the Galarian Forms moveset for some reason. It just shows the main pokemon page (take fire type darmanitan for example) and when I click on the regional variant (galarian darmanitan) I can't find the moveset section for that particular form. I tried searching some other pokemon with regional forms as well, but they seem to not showing the moveset for that particular form. So hmm, kinda need help with that lol. Etymology No need to bold words more than that. It's enough to have a bolded word at the top of the article, everything else (aside tables) is just too much. 'Energy X''' 22:44, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas! DragonSpore18 (talk) 05:14 December 25, 2019 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the heads up, must have been a troll or something. It has been reverted.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:37, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Hey,/Reply I got your message and the topic that the themes for showdown should be games we kinda changed categories over time so haha. As for art contest they should be categorized as Wiki contest outta what i know. I noticed Saksham has been inactive and those are some great ideals i could ask others to see if they can come up with in ideals.. Pehaps you could make a post so everyone can see it to see what they want to see as for me yes those are some great ideals i gotta be inactive today due to my dog Presley has to be taken care of all day long so can we chat tomorrow? Reason gotta babysit so is that okay? When do you want the contest as your a host for the date? I'll reply the ideals in off so everyone can look it over and decide i'll make some ideals with you to see what works alright? So you know as such- Trainer Micah (talk) 17:48, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Hey i have a ideal Sorry i know it's kinda late but i kinda thought i outta all your ideal together i thought of this this way users can pick in between all four of your ideals together i thought i ought to tell you this so users don't have to pick or choose all four of the ideal is below what do you think of it? : It's called: A All Regional Galar Mono type Leader Tournament or Tourney as users call it nowadays. What do you think? : That way users can pick in between Showdown together and The two Art contests together if we have to shorten things on discussions but so you know outta what i thought let me know if you like it. : And thanks for understanding via dog yesterday glad i don't have him today...-Trainer Micah (talk) 20:59, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Sure I'll let everyone know the poll ends tomorrow and your on a schedule so yeah sure.. I can do that sure...-Trainer Micah (talk) 21:04, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Results Also here is you poll as a update for you tomarrow from me. All Galar Showdown Battles 31% Mono-Type Showdown Battles 8% Make Your Own Gym Leader Art 23% Make Your Own Regional Variant Art 38% As seen the closest are Galar Showdown Battles and Making your own Regional Variant Artwork being the most of the two so if i had to say get started one week with the Regional Variant Art competition to let it go i'll judge it til your return knowing busy schedules okay? Then we'll follow up with the All Galar Showdown later on say next month alight so you know take it one each month slowly like but um so you know i think this'll be amazing!!Trainer Micah (talk) 22:23, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Noted...-Trainer Micah (talk) 03:00, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Deadline Hey Oddi some users are asking about a deadline for the competition so when you can can you answer your post? Reason as much as i like to ask when i knida want to know as well as i am a judge so when ever you get this let me know or reply some ideal dates you feel like okay? So you know as a judge i understand users really want to keep on studying as well as practicing so when you can let us know thanks..-Trainer Micah (talk) 18:04, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Thank you And have a great night i gotta be up early tomorrow say 8 o'clock so means i gotta get me sleep on reason i'm meeting my friend so yeah comes at 9 so sleep i must...-Trainer Micah (talk) 23:21, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Your contest Hey i saw your reply and Funkfeder04's right i'm still in/on the January 11th and you the old saying it's never to late for them to join in so if i made exceptions i know the more users we have the better the contest it'll be okay? As judge let it slide on users joining i know i did for the meme contest we had before so not to late to let them join plus today's the deadline anyway so let them join okay? I know your the host and as discussion moderator/judge you know contest can have several over rulings you know? Let the deadline go til 6:00pm then whoever has joined they can participate i know i even said it above in there so 6p.m alright...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:46, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Sure i've Letted them know they'll see the reply in bold or not so sure.. Thank you for making acceptions on the late comers i knew i would have so yeah it would feel right for the competition after we start the next round there wont be any further sign ups just leave it for these two posts okay..-Trainer Micah (talk) 18:06, January 11, 2020 (UTC) More time/patiences 4 host Hey knowing users are checking our replies in the 1st round i've noticed your kinda "low" when you said for me to notify the other users and said they better not bell out like they always do. : Don't you think you we're "kinda low" on there? And if you we're kinda keep in mind "all users" need time to submit there art alright? If the unthinkable happens and we have to change dates which i plan too then i will make "necessary rearrangements" to make sure nobody has belled and we have "everyone submited" okay? : So i guess is what i'm trying to say is "have more patiences so everyone can submit" there artwork alright? Don't i'll remove you as a host to make sure nobody is left behind. As a judge to host as well as great moderator. : Hope you understand and i've upvoted where you said it okay? Not saying i'm mad but rush things users are going to make necessary mistakes and bell on you. : So to make sure nobody is left behind as a schedule i plan to "make rearranges & over rules" to make sure we have a deadline accordingly okay? Depending on the deadline is upon them how close they are and see where everyone is upon getting finished alright? : So you know and have patiences as a judge and a great one at it. I can over see things others can not okay? : Like they want more time they have it, They want more dates they have it okay? : Its to make sure everything goes well/smooth even if your a host alright a proper competition is to make sure it move accordingly and if overrules are made then yeah there will be over rules alright? So you know and have a nice day...-Trainer Micah (talk) 10:08, January 15, 2020 (UTC) Done And same to you!..Trainer Micah (talk) 18:11, January 15, 2020 (UTC) Thanks And okay? at least Superbean said in off topic that his artworks almost done all he needs to do is the mega evolution then he's done so other then him idk who else is almost done okay? : But so you know as a heads up thanks for letting me know and alright well if you want to cancel then i'd wait to see by Saturday on who's done who isn't oh and i hear Cynder333 wants to join however i thought it be to late. : : However i may change my mind on him or her if she/he can think of a pokemon in/on joining..-Trainer Micah (talk) 01:05, January 17, 2020 (UTC) Two participates Have replied via my post there artworks what do you think when you can check it out still have what three or so participates to reply Sai said he was done so i gave him a link in off topic so that leaves who... : TheBestGihidorroh and BiggieGryphon? So i'll reply your post again hopefully tomorrow to Thursday see if they can reply if not we'll move on i'll reply TheBestGhidorrah now see if he is close so other than BiggieGryphon we're almost there. : See told you nobody backs out on my watch hahaha so til Friday check and reply kk have a nice day nyow,..-Trainer Micah (talk) 16:47, January 19, 2020 (UTC) When you can check I made the secend round of the competition you have moved on there's 2 more rounds to go.. If you need to check the replies see here on link as such to get to the previous post and see the replies which is locked okay? You wont be available to reply it so you know. :- https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/p/3343172654596398980 This round'll be one elimination outta you 5 so yeah to move on February 1st? or 8th? is our deadlines if okay with you? Reason the Simi-Finals'll be after depending on when everyone replies i'll judge then next round'll start after the simis are two of you users to move onto the finals so there's like four posts total this competition outta seeables.. So hopefully by March 14th'll be the Wrap upon the Regional Artworks to move onto the Galar Showdown Tournament okay?! I wish you luck!Trainer Micah (talk) 18:35, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Your possibly just now Reading my reply in discussions and so you know on Semi_Finals if SuperBean66 doesn't finish the artwork tonight then we skip the Semi_Finals eliminating three users this round. And skip the Semi_Finals entirely heading straight to the final's okay? Plus i'll be taking suggestions on whom you want to partner up with?. Because if you choose someone i'm waiting on then well likely chances are til midnight knowing are timezones are different someone and possibly you will be eliminated and i know you don't want that right? : So always say best to not disapoint your partner outta who to choose or who i choose for you okay? So i'll be waiting til he replies because if he doesn't then it'll hurt the chances on Semi_Finals and you know you possibly won't make it anyway so yeah. : (I'm kidding). : So yeah waiting on Bean or Funken then i'll judge the checked then we move on to Semi_Finals or Final's will start depending on if he replies or not. : Don't you want to see who i choose you as your partner? If not fine so i'll be waiting time'll be til Sunday at midnight when we start. So depending on hours in timezone the better the Semi_Finals or Final rounds will be okay?...-Trainer Micah (talk) 03:08, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Contest and Valentines Day! Hey well knowing ya'll could use a break this weekend i know Valentines Day is upon us all so i'll say enjoy a weekend off and Happy Valentines day knowing i think tomorrow alright? : So you know with the contest i figured everyone could use a small break for a week til we all start again alright? You know via deadlines enjoy your week and um yeah Happy Valentines day knowing tomorrow alrighty?..-Trainer Micah (talk) 09:27, February 13, 2020 (UTC) : Noted I'll do it next weekend or this one if i can reply if not just relax for awhile til i decide too do so okay?.. my thoughts are on the 22nd if alright to like the 1st? so you know via Semi-finals post..Trainer Micah (talk) 02:50, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Reply/ Contest Alrighty i'll do that plus it was suppose to start this coming Saturday anyway i'll get the post up tomorrow evening...- : But so you know message received i'll post tomorrow afternoon around 5ish to get the Semi-final's going it goes til March first hopefully the four of you remember. : Your partner is SuperBean66 okay?..-Trainer Micah (talk) 01:28, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Semi alert I have posted the new post check it out for your Semi round And i know been a week so be sure to check alright?-Trainer Micah (talk) 17:22, February 22, 2020 (UTC) : Also you may want to message SuperBean66 on Discord or Wattapad if he doesn't reply knowing it's been a week i two am trying to reply him nothing yet so you know..Trainer Micah (talk) 17:48, February 22, 2020 (UTC)